1. Field
The present invention generally relates to fiber optic contacts and improvements thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a floating fiber optic pin contact that allows for more accurate alignment between a pin and a socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional side view of a conventional fiber optic pin contact 100. The fiber optic pin contact 100 may conform to typical industry designs, such as MIL-PRF-29504/4. The fiber optic pin contact 100 includes a ceramic ferrule 105 positioned within a one-piece contact body 110. Light beams travel through a glass fiber 125 of a fiber optic cable 115. The ceramic ferrule 105 is generally cylindrical in shape and is tightly fit into the one-piece contact body 110 for being held in place. Similarly, the one-piece contact body 110 is generally cylindrical in shape. When the ceramic ferrule 105 is positioned within the one-piece contact body 110, the ceramic ferrule 105 is in physical contact with the one-piece contact body 110. The one-piece contact body 110 has flanges 111 that extend outward. The fiber optic cable 115 covers a portion of the one-piece contact body 110, and a shrink sleeve 120 covers the fiber optic cable 115. The shrink sleeve 120 is used to terminate the fiber optic cable 115 to the one-piece contact body 110.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional side view of the fiber optic pin contact 100 mated with a conventional fiber optic socket contact 200. A mating connector insert 210 may be used to house the fiber optic socket contact 200. The fiber optic socket contact 200 includes a ceramic ferrule 205 that mates with or contacts the ceramic ferrule 105 of the fiber optic pin contact 100. When the fiber optic pin contact 100 is inserted into the fiber optic socket contact 200, retention clips 225 are used to hold or lock the flanges 111 in place. An interfacial sealing member 215 exists as an integral part of the connector assembly 211. In the mated condition, the interfacial sealing member 215 compresses against the mating connector insert 210 thus restricting the fiber optic pin contact 100 from self-aligning to or with the fiber optic socket contact 200.
The ceramic ferrule 205 must be perfectly aligned with the ceramic ferrule 105 in order for light beams to accurately and properly transition or travel from the ceramic ferrule 105 to the ceramic ferrule 205 and vice versa. In other words, if the ceramic ferrule 105 is not exactly aligned with the ceramic ferrule 205, some of the light beams will not travel through the glass fiber 125 from the ceramic ferrule 105 to the ceramic ferrule 205 and vice versa. This will result in some or all of the data not being transmitted from the ceramic ferrule 105 to the ceramic ferrule 205 and vice versa. FIG. 2 depicts a theoretical perfect cavity to cavity alignment, resulting in a theoretical perfect alignment between the ceramic ferrule 205 and the ceramic ferrule 105.
FIG. 3A is a cross-sectional side view of the fiber optic pin contact 100 mated with a fiber optic socket contact 200 illustrating misalignment of the ceramic ferrules 105 and 205. The interference between the interfacial sealing member 215 and the mating connector insert 210 restricts movement of the ceramic ferrule 105 within the cavity.
FIG. 3B illustrates a magnified view of the interface 300 between ceramic ferrules 105 and 205. For illustrative purposes, FIG. 3B depicts an exaggerated misalignment. The misalignment of the ceramic ferrules 105 and 205 is due to the misalignment of the contact cavities and the inability of the ceramic ferrule 105 to move within the cavity. This causes a degradation of system performance in regards to signal transmission and integrity.